


Steve Rogers is a Bully

by Artemis_Z_Stark



Series: Fall from Grace [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author is salty, BAMF Tony Stark, Caps Logic is Faulty, Civil War Team Iron Man, Comic book steve is very different from MCU Steve, Gen, It does not take into account comic book Steve, MCU Steve - Freeform, Meaning Steve is the Narrator, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve does not have the best Tactical Mind of the Century, This work is based only upon MCU Steve, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Z_Stark/pseuds/Artemis_Z_Stark
Summary: James 'Bucky' Barnes saw Steve Rogers as the skinny kid who didn't know how to step down from a fightFury saw Steve Rogers as a perfect soldierAgent Coulson saw Steve Rogers as his childhood heroSam Wilson saw Steve Rogers as a good man and great leaderWanda Maximoff saw Steve Rogers as her shield and insurance for protection.The world saw Steve Rogers as the infallible Captain AmericaIt took a 'small feminine man' to show what Steve Rogers truly was ------- A Bully, with too much power.





	Steve Rogers is a Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> I hope you enjoy this story. Please comment to let me know your thoughts about it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. If there are any mistakes please let me know so that I can correct it.  
> Thank you
> 
> ALSO PLEASE NOTE THE MIN YOONGI USED IN THE FIC IS NOT ACTUALLY SUGA OF THE KPOP GROUP BTS
> 
> 1\. IF YOU KNOW WHO BTS ARE PLEASE NOTE :-- I just needed some one who looks 'delicate' according to conventional beauty standards in western countries but still has a sharp and quick tongue.. So i borrowed the image of Suga from the Kpop group. I have used just his physical appearance, voice and a part of his public image for this story. However, there are no other similarities, which is why I haven't tagged the fandom.
> 
> 2\. IF YOU DONT KNOW WHO BTS ARE PLEASE NOTE :- You don't need to know anything except that Yoongi ( stage name Suga) has the ability to look extremely cute and non threatening. But his lyrics are savage and he has quite a deep voice. He is also half a foot shorter than captain america and probably 1/3 of Steve's total body mass
> 
> I wanted to use Yoongi because I couldn't get the image of blue haired Yoongi who is half a foot shorter than Cap, ripping throught Steve's faulty logic

Steve Rogers walked out of the New York base for the avengers. He was fuming. The new head Captain Marvel or something was getting on his nerves.

  
He was a very patient and logical man, but her inability to understand somethings infuriated him. She didnt seem to understand that the Avengers did not have to listen to the Accords. The corrupt politicians of the UN were appeased and they realized their mistake of kicking out the TRUE heroes. But they couldn't admit they were wrong, that's why they had the Stupid Accords. The Avengers didn't really have to follow them. The Politicians were just saving face.

 

However, the poor girl seemed to believe that they had to follow the rules. She had fallen so easily for the governments scheme. She was so easy to bend like... Like grass.

 

She should stand firm, plant her self like a tree even if the whole world was telling her to move, but she just swayed to their will. This proved that she wasn't a good leader. They should let HIM be the leader. It was only the logical choice. He always stood up to bullies. He always rooted for the small guy. They should ALL trust his judgement.

 

Steve snapped out of his thoughts when he tripped over a stray rock in the grass. He picked it up and saw that it had been painted pink. _Vandalized by the immature youth._ Steve shook his head in disappointment and tossed it aside.

 

He looked around and saw that he had wandered into one of the more secluded part of the park. He saw a young man sitting at one of the benches and he kept looking behind him, where two other men were hiding behind trees.. Rogers was immediately on ful alert. The man looked extremely suspicious. He had tattoos on his arms and neck like a rebel. He seemed to be waiting for someone.

 

' _Because of stupid government agendas and lots of red tape, people were willing to do illegal things in plain sight_ '

 

Steve changed his stance to a more offensive one when he saw the man start to take deep breaths like he was preparing for something. Steve watched a the man looked at a price of paper and slowly put his hand into his pocket. Before the man could pull out a gun or another deadly weapon Steve immediately jumped him and attacked him.

 

The man went down at the first punch, but Steve knew that such a dangerous man wouldn't go down so easily. He kicked the man in the ribs a few times along with punches to his limbs to truly disable him.

 

He looked up to see that the men hiding behind he trees. Both of them seemed to be in shock. However, one of them seemed to be holding his phone up with shaking hands.

 

He took a step towards them but a small projectile attached itself to his neck. He tried to remove it but a sharp piercing sound emanated from the device and he fell to his knees. Soon his vision went blurry and he lost consciousness. He last thought was that HYDRA had distracted him with those two goons and had gotten him.

* * *

 

 

Steve woke up and felt the concrete underneath him. He saw that he was in a cell of some sort. There was a steel door which didn't seemed to be reinforced.

 

_Well HYDRA has just made its first mistake. Never underestimate Captain America_

 

Just a Steve was about to rip the door off its hinges, it opened automatically and few men dressed in police uniforms entered. Steve recognized the uniform as the ones worn by the people who escorted the unruly civilians away from the fights when the Avengers were doing their job. They had the unfortunate job of moving civilians who foolishly believed they were of use during Avengers business. He looked at them in confusion.

 

_Were they really the people who managed civilians during crisis or was HYDRA trying to lull him into a false sense of security before attacking him?_

 

Before Steve could say anything another man entered the cell. He was wearing a suit. The man stepped forward and said, "Hello, Mr.Rogers I am Fredrick Maxwell, the legal liaison provided by the UN for the pardoned Avengers. You have been arrested by the New York police for violence against a civilian, but I'm sure there was a proper reasons for you actions. I'm here to help you. After all I'm sure you wouldn't risk endangering your welcome in America for anything that isn't of utmost importance."

 

Steve turned to look at the men in uniform and asked, "The police....? I have been ...... arrested...?". "Yes, Mr.Rogers." Fredrick answered with a confused expression.

 

"Why should I be arrested? I took down a HYDRA agent who was seconds away from doing something disastrous." Steve said with indignation.

 

"Ah.. A HYDRA Agent, that explains it. Although it would have been wiser to contact the necessary authorities, I realize you had to act in a hurry. Now if you would kindly give come with me to the Avengers compound to report the incident, it can be dealt with accordingly." Fredrick said.

 

"Wait! I have to write a report?!? What about the HYDRA Agent, he could have gotten away. I know you are just a government man but you need to understand that such dangerous people have to be dealt with immediately. Writing a stupid report will not help, especially with all the red tape the UN has wrapped the Accords in. They won't even act om this. They have their own government agendas to think about. They might even let the HYDRA Agent walk free." The men standing around were frozen in shock. Steve was pleased that they seemed to realize the gravity of the situation.

 

Fredrick took a step forward and spoke in a softer voice "Mr.Rogers if you report the incident now, seeing as how you think that it is quite a fire situation it will be dealt with immediately. No political agendas will be considered. Anyways, the man you apprehended will not be going anywhere considering he has been admitted in a hospital not even a block away from here and is being monitored. Officers have been placed there since he was admitted about two hours ago."

 

Steve couldn't believe what her was hearing. They admitted the HYDRA Agent in a hospital full of innocent people and put Him, CAPTAIN AMERICA in jail.

 

Steve knew that something wasn't right here. He had to go save those innocent people in the hospital. He pushed the man, Fredrick out of the way. When the men in uniform pointed their Huns at him he quickly grabbed the man nearest to him and threw him against the others. They went sprawling and he leapt over their bodies and out if the cell. He ran out of the building and turned towards the hospital.

 

Once there he realized that he didn't know which room they had kept the HYDRA Agent in. That man Fredrick should have told him, now he was going to lose precious time looking for the room.

 

He walked over the the receptionist. She was a blond petite woman who looked to be in her twenties. "Ma'am where is the man brought in by the police two hours ago?" Steve asked. The woman blinked in confusion and didn't seem to recognize him. "Sir, I am not permitted to give the information away to strangers. If you could provide proper evidence of your relationship with the patient, I would be happy to direct you to the proper room"

 

The girl didn't seem to realize that CAPTAIN AMERICA stood in front of her, that's what happened when the youth were always looking into their StarkPhones and did not bother to learn about their country's history.

 

"I am Steve Rogers. I just need this information as you might be providing protection to a criminal." Steve said, trying to make her understand. The girl didn't react much but once again started to tell him that she couldn't give away such information to a stranger.

 

Steve grabbed the girl's hand and leaned closer, "If you don't give me the room number, every single person in this hospital is going to be in danger." Frightened, the girl shakily told him,"R--r--room nu---num--ber 207.---on ---the----the se--cond flo--or."

 

Steve let go of her hand and rushed up the stairs to the second floor. He turned to the right and found the room number. He picked up one of the trolleys standing around and tore out one of the rods.

 

He neared the room and peaked in. It seems like the HYDRA Agent was still in the room. He entered quickly and he barricaded the door by twisting the rod around the handle. He swiftly went and stood near the only other exit, that was the window.

 

He turned to address the man on the bed when the door to the attached bathroom creaked. Steve quickly took up a defensive position. Of course it would make sense that another Agent would be around incase the initial attack failed.

 

However Steve was shocked and confused when the door opened and he wasn't attacked immediately. Instead a short Asian girl came out. She had shocking vibrant blue hair and was wearing a bright red sweater and blue jeans.

 

She stood there for a few moments just blinking at him before she opened her mouth and said, " What the .....?" The most significant thing about her voice not the accent but how deep it was.

 

Steve recognized that she wasn't from this country and wouldn't have know about him, which explained why she was looking at him like that. He looked at her with a kind smile before speaking, "Hello ma'am. I'm Steve Rogers, but you would probably know me as Captain America. I'm sorry to have blocked you in this room but you were taking care of a dangerous criminal. In fact be glad, because I just saved you from quite a dangerous situation."

 

"Dangerous criminal...... Alex is NOT a dangerous criminal. He can't even kill a spider without freaking out. And for you information I'm not a woman. I'm a man." The man looked like he couldn't believe what was being told to him.

 

Steve had gotten similar looks from fans before so he ignore the awestruck look. He spared a second to rectify that the person standing in front of him was male.

 

"Well Sir, you are wrong. This man is a HYDRA Agent." Steve explained patiently.

 

The boy standing in front of him scoffed. "YOU are telling me, the person who has been in a relationship with the man on that bed for the past five years, that I am wrong and don't know who he is. Alex is NOT a HYDRA Agent. He has been an engineer at Stark Industries for almost eight years."

 

Steve was shocked by the disrespect the boy was displaying. "I may not be known in your country but you should learn to be respectful young man."

 

The boys expression changed to one of anger and looked like he might actually take a swing at Captain America before a weak voice from the bed stopped him.  
"Yoongi...."

 

The boy, Yoongi apparently immediately rushed to the bedside and held the man's hand." Alex, baby are you alright? Is anything hurting? Do you want me to call the doctors?"

 

Steve looked on in confusion as the HYDRA Agent, Alex put on a pained smile and tried to reassure Yoongi that he was alright. When Yoongi seemed to calm down moderately, Alex looked up.

 

Suddenly, a fast beeping sound invaded the room, Alex scrambled backwards on the bed as much as his injuries allowed him. Steve grabbed Yoongi and pushed him against a corner of the room, farthest from the bed, to shield him as much as possible from the bomb.

 

Steve cursed himself, he should have checked the Agent's body the moment he entered. Now all the citizens within the hospital were endangered because he ley himself get distracted by a civilian. This is why he preferred isolating himself from them. They had nothing of value to say and were always self-centered. They never seemed to understans the **_bigger_** picture.

 

After a few moments, Steve noticed that Yoongi was hitting him on the back with tiny fists. The beeping sound was still present, however no bomb seemed to go off. Steve looked at Alex, who seemed to be frozen in fear. Someone was trying to open he door. Steve waited until the noise stopped.

 

Finally Steve started paying attention to what Yoongi seemed to be saying, it was riddled with Asian words but the main message was for Steve to let him go. In confusion Steve stepped away from the man, who took the opportunity to dart around him and rushed towards Alex.

 

Steve couldn't comprehend Yoongi's absolute disregard for his own health and safety. In a soft voice he said, "Mr. Yoongi, that man on the bed nearly blew up this hospital with his bomb. Thankful it was faulty and only capable of making that frankly annoying beeping sound. It is for your own safety that I'm asking you too step away from that man."

 

"Are you stupid?" Yoongi had an expression on his face that could only be described as shocked outrage. "That annoying beeping sound is from the ElectroCardioGram, or the machine that monitors my boyfriend's heart rate."

 

Steve was shocked, Yoongi seemed to be speaking with so much anger in his voice. Steve was about to suggest that Yoongi look for a solution to his habit of displaying irrational anger.

 

Just then Steve heard the unmistakable sound of the Ironman repulsors. The Ironman suit entered through the window and stood between Steve and Alex. As usual Tony didn't get what was going on and headed into a situation without prior information. He stood with his back to the HYDRA Agent and was facing Steve.

 

"Tony, Why are you here?" Steve asked. Even though he wanted to, Steve couldn't quite contain the irritation in his voice.

 

The Ironman helmet retracted and showed Tony's face. "Rogers, the UN-headed Avenger's Council has issued an arrest warrant, they want me to bring you in. Come quietly, and I may be able to get you out of this mess."

 

"An arrest warrent......?" Steve asked. He couldn't understand why there would be an arrest warrant against him. If this was about how he had walked out if the Avengers compound this morning, then he was going to have a few words with the Council. Wasn't he even allowed to go out? Did they expect him to be a good little prisoner within the compound? _Ridiculous_.

 

Steve had enough of this nonsense. "Tony step aside. You are standing between me and a known HYDRA Agent. I'll take care of him first and then deal with the Council's attempt to Bully me into submission."

 

Tony blinked in surprise before looking behind him at the bed. "Alex?!? Alex is not a HYDRA Agent. He's been working with Stark Industries for quite a few years. And for the past two years, he has been part of the top 25 scientist I work with personally in the R&D department. Rogers I have no idea where you got your information from but Alex is definitely not a HYDRA Agent."

 

"Yes, where did you get that Stupid idea from?" Yoongi asked.

 

Steve took a deep breath, before he began to patiently explain, "Tony, you have a tendency to trust the wrong people" With great effort Steve ignored Tony's small.mutter of "No Shit" and continued his explanation. "This man, Alex was caught red-handed while he was trying to enact his nefarious plans. I need to contain him before he causes further damage."

 

"Caught by who?" Yoongi asked in quite a rude tone of voice.

 

"Me" Steve answered patiently, he realized that as a civilian Yoongi might be quite shocked to realize that he had been in a relationship with a member of HYDRA. Of course, his manners wouldn't be quite up to the mark in this stressful situation.

 

"YOU?!?" Yoongi yelled, before side stepped the Ironman armor to come and stand in front of Steve. "You know what, let's ignore that for a moment and instead I want you to explain what nefarious plans my boyfriend was about to enact."

 

Despite Yoongi's bossy tone, Steve explained, " I found him sitting in a secluded part of the Central park. He kept looking around suspiciously and when he reached into his pocket to take something out. I responded to the threat and neutralized it. He even had two henchmen hiding behind the trees."

 

That seemed to shut Yoongi up, he stood there with his mouth open in disbelief, that his boyfriend would do something so devious.

 

Tony gave a disbelieving laugh and said, "Rogers I know you see Monsters in every shadow but do you honestly want to tell me that you saw a man sitting on a bench in a secluded area, showing nervous behavior. And the only explanation that you could come up with was that he was a HYDRA Agent who was going to bomb the area? Did it even cross your mind that it was just a normal civilian who was going to PROPOSE to his partner of five years?!?" By the end of his outburst Tony's voice reached a high pitch that sounded quite hysterical.

 

" Propose... " Yoongi seemed to be in a state of shock.

 

He ignored Tony's harsh words, he never understood Tony's need to be rude and hurtful at all time. He had slowly realized that as the better man he had to ignore Tony's loose tongue.

 

"What makes you think that was the case Tony? And how would you explain the two men hiding behind the trees?" Steve asked these question knowing that Tony would be stumped by them. Tony might be clever but he did not have a tactical mind to properly analyze a situation like that.

 

" I don't THINK that was the case. I know that's what was happening because I was the one who helped him plan it. Those men 'hiding behind the trees' were Alex's friends who were going to film the event so that Alex and Yoongi could have memories of that proposal."

 

"Tony, I don't understand why you are trying to cover for this man. Do you honestly expect me to believe that you would help a random citizen organize a proposal?" Steve was confused by Tony's behaviour. Had Tony been brainwashed to act in such a way?

 

Steve sighed as another thought invaded his mind. Maybe this was Stark's petty revenge. Now that Steve had caught a dangerous criminal within two weeks of his return, it didn't sit well with Stark. Stark wanted to turn him away and capture the Agent himself so that he could gain the Council's good will. Stark always loved being in the spotlight.

 

"He isn't a random citizen Steve. He is one of the top 25 scientists I work with personally. In fact I had been working with him exclusively the past few weeks on a project. I would even go so far as to say he is my friend. He seemed quite distracted yesterday so I asked him about it. When he told me that he was going to propose to his boyfriend but didn't know how, I offered to help him."

 

"Tony you shouldn't show such partiality to your employees. They should all be treated equally." Steve voiced his disapproval, though he knew that Tony would ignore it as he always did.

 

That statement, surprisingly, seems like the straw that broke the camel's back. Yoongi's face contorted into one of disgust before all emotion was wiped clean. In a quite voice he started, "You want Mr.Stark to treat a man who spent years on his idea so that they were feasible project for S.I and a man who acquired a position in the S.I R&D department because of his rich daddy, EQUALLY?"

  
"No.. Of course not.. " Steve started indignantly before he was interrupted.

 

"Forget about that.. I want you to explain why you thought you had enough information to decide a random man was a HYDRA Agent and attack him on the spot without further confirmation."

 

" Well there was not enough time to..."..

 

" Then you proceeded to beat the shit out of him, even when he did not retaliate."

 

" I did not....."

 

"Don't test me. I gave video evidence of you doing that. You were also arrested. The police would not have let you gp so easily. So that must mean you broke out of jail."

 

" The had not authority.."

 

" You also believe that you are above the law. Why am I not surprised? Oh yes, its because that is what you are INTERNATIONALLY known for. After all you spit in the face of the Accords."

 

" That was Tony's fault."

 

"I'm sorry ,'Tony'? Shouldn't you show me respect?"

 

" Respect? Why?"

 

Yoongi stared at Steve's quizzical face for a moment before answering. "If not for all his achievements and his support atleast according to his age. You don't look like you are above 25, whereas I'm pretty sure Mr.Stark is not in his darling twenties now."

 

"I've been alive since 1914 young man."

 

"Yes, out of which you have been asleep for 70 years and don't seem to have the emotional intelligence or any sort of intelligence of even a teenager of this generation."

 

"Listen here young man. I will not tolerate such irrespective." Steve said through gritted teeth.

 

"Oh yes, do come and assault me. That how you solve any problem right, punch it till it goes away. That will just add to the long lost of crimes you have to answer for.By the way 'Captain America' do you there is a word for those who attack innocent people for no other reason that to exert their own superiority. That word would be the perfect definition of who you are. Would you like to know the word? Such a person is called a B-U-L-L-Y, a Bully. "

 

Distracted by what the delusional boy was saying Steve had forgotten to keep an eye on Tony and that turned out to be a mistake. While the Ironman armor still stood in front of the bed, Tony had snuck around and injected something into Steve's neck.

 

Steve could feel himself loosing control of his limbs. He fell back and into a chair that Stark had pushed behind him. He was still perfectly conscious but his limbs did not move. He couldn't even open his mouth to ask what Stark had done to him.

 

Of course Stark went dark side. Now there was no one to inform. Stark would probably continue playing hero while being a HYDRA henchman.

 

Stark took his phone out and dialed someone. "Council, the criminal has been apprehended and subdued. Please send troops to escort him into containment."

 

Ending the call, Stark entered the Ironman suit and went towards the door. He unbound the pipe and opened the door. Within a few minutes, a troop of S.W.A.T officers came in and took Steve into custody.

 

All the while, Steve was fuming. He couldn't do anything at the moment. But the second he was free he was going to expose Stark and the Avengers council for what they truly were - HYDRA.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes or if some tags have been neglected please let me know in the comments. This work has not been beta'd so there might be a few mistakes.


End file.
